Décadence
by Meredith Sock
Summary: La décadence d'un héros après qu'il eut commis l'irréparable. Et tout ça à cause de son regard... Je vous préviens, le rating T n'est pas de trop, enfin je crois, et le YAOI est au rendez-vous. À vos risques et périls.
1. Victoire

**Décadence**

**Auteur:** Zowl  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** Je sais pas quoi dire... C'est juste que mon esprit est parti en cacahuète dès que j'ai commencé à écrire ça... c'est terrible...

* * *

Chapitre 1: Victoire

Jack of Blades. Le héros légendaire. Champion de l'Arène, et de je ne sais combien de quêtes fabuleuses. Un idole, voir plus, une passion. Et j'étais là, dans un cercle de sable, de sang, je le regardais ébahi, une dizaine de mètres au-dessous de son balcon, mon cœur loupait un battement à chacun de ses mots. Quel honneur. Sa voix retentissait, elle sonnait comme une musique sombre, inconnue, inimitable, résonnait sur nos têtes. Je frémissais. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air poussiéreux et j'attendis. Whisper et moi étions tous deux vainqueurs dans l'Arène, et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Mais je voyais ses yeux, ceux de ce héros, qui brillaient de malice. Il clama haut et fort qu'il avait une idée, d'un ton suave, envoûtant, et je retins ma respiration.

C'était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de mon crâne, j'analysai sa demande. Il voulait que l'on s'entretue. Je tournai un regard troublé vers mon amie. En même temps cette voix d'ensorceleur qui possédait mon cerveau, et mon enfance qui voulait retenir mon épée. Je tremblais. La gloire de l'Arène, devant mon idole, ou le respect de nos jeux d'enfants, d'adolescents, de nos chasses aux scarabées, de nos missions en duo, de nos petits combats sans conséquences.

Je déglutis et fis un pas vers elle, l'arme à la main. Je la fixai d'un air décidé. Ou presque. Le doute enserrait toujours mon cœur, mon âme, et je ne pus que jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cet homme qui nous toisait d'en haut. Je le vis, il me vit, ses pupilles se plongèrent dans les miennes et un frissons me secoua le dos. Il semblait me crier de vaincre, de tuer, d'honorer le nom de tous les combattants arrivés ici. J'étais paralysé, une seconde, et ce fut la voix de Whisper qui me réveilla :

«Je ne pourrai pas te tuer, jamais. Mais on va leur donner le combat qu'ils veulent ! Prépare-toi !»

Oh, j'étais prêt. Son regard m'avait décidé. Je ne reculerais pas. J'irais au bout, jusqu'au bout, par le point de non-retour. J'effacerais mes sentiments et deviendrais comme lui, ou non, plus fort, meilleur que lui !

Mon bras se leva, ma lame avec, je glissai mes pas vers mon amie d'enfance, je regardai ses gestes. Un léger rictus habita mes lèvres; je vis qu'elle n'avait pas changé, toujours la même tactique. Remplie d'ouvertures. En quelques coups elle serait à terre. Et j'aurais passé le cap.

On commença, on combattit, elle me fixait parfois d'un air incrédule, car elle voyait que mes mouvements n'étaient pas du chiqué. Elle comprit que j'étais décidé à faire couler le sang. Son sang.

Une première blessure, je lui égratignai l'épaule. Je me trompais, elle s'était améliorée. Beaucoup. Ce ne serait pas simple. Mais je passerais le test, alors qu'elle en serait incapable.

Encore des attaques, comme un ballet meurtrier, une danse macabre qui célèbrerait la cruelle avidité du sang, et toujours ma détermination presque démoniaque. Encore, encore, la violence, là, les coups, les sorts, la force qui combattait.

Elle mit un genou à terre. Épuisée. Mon souffle était haletant, le siens aussi. Elle me suppliait, les mains jointes, comme on prierait un dieu de nous accorder la vie. Mais je n'étais pas un dieu. Ni un démon. J'étais un homme, et c'est pire.

Un simple geste, et son sang vola vers moi, souilla mes vêtements, mes mains, mon arme, mon visage. Un vide. Dans mon corps, comme une simple enveloppe, sans un cœur, sans une âme, sans vraiment une émotion. Tuer ne m'avait jusque là rien fait de vraiment terrible. Pas cette impression de froid. Mais c'était un froid glacial, envoûtant, presque agréable tant il engourdissait. On se sentait libéré de tout poids, de toute obligation, on pouvait réussir ce que l'on voulait, sans barrière. Sans personne pour vous en empêcher. Plus de réalité, juste un rêve total. Et je souris, d'un sourire de dément. Magnifique.

Le silence sembla avoir recouvert l'Arène, j'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis des heures, mes membres s'engourdissaient, le sang – son sang – commençait à sécher. Puis l'ovation envahit les gradins, elle oppressa toute l'atmosphère. Et moi, indifférent, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable poisseux, la poussière collait à ma peau, mon épée, toujours dans ma main, traînait au sol. Je poussai la porte avec mes dernières forces. Un épuisement terrible s'empara de mon corps. À peine dans les coulisses je m'adossai au mur. Les gardes murmuraient, enthousiastes, en me pointant frénétiquement du doigt, les autres types qui voulaient participer me fixaient dégoûtés, l'autre gars qui nous préparait avant l'entrée en scène m'observait d'un air impressionné.

Je soupirai et fis quelques pas, tous ces péquenots me semblaient soudain sans intérêt. Tous inutiles, obsolètes. Facultatifs. Je me verrais presque les tuer, là, sans avoir besoin d'une raison, juste par envie d'épargner leur présence au monde. Je me préparai à quitter l'endroit quand une voix féminine de snobinarde m'interpella. Je me retournai et découvris celle que l'on nommait Lady Grey, et à sa suite le grand frère de celle que j'avais tuée quelques minutes auparavant. J'aurais dû baisser les yeux, rougir de ma faute, tomber à genoux et le supplier de m'achever rapidement, mais je dirigeai vers lui juste un regard indifférent. Rien d'autre. Je ne voulais rien de plus. Il me renvoya toute la haine de la terre, mais je ne flanchai pas, je restai debout, tremblant de fatigue, certes, mais dressé. Et je me foutais de lui comme d'un insecte.

La Lady toussota, s'attirant mon regard, et commença d'une voix de femme fatale:

«J'ai vu votre combat, je suis impressionnée. Et il m'en faut beaucoup ! J'ai donc décidé que vous méritiez un accès à la partie nord de Bowerstone… et éventuellement à ma demeure…

- Mais ! Lady ! protesta Tonnerre, Il a tué ma sœur ! Ce type n'est qu'un… qu'un…

- Un héros de grande valeur ! coupa-t-elle sèchement. Et je tiens à le voir aussi souvent qu'il le désirera. Quant à vous, Tonnerre, vos avances me lassent, je n'ai que faire d'un homme aussi prévisible que vous !»

Ils s'en retournèrent après un dernier regard meurtrier de sa part à lui, et un dernier sourire de pouffiasse venant d'elle. Leur présence m'avait donné envie de vomir, quelle horreur. Je partis, pour de bon cette fois, et traversai le Hall des Héros. Un couloir sombre, mais calme. Agréable. Je souris en me détendant. Agréable. Un bruissement troubla cet instant, et me fit tourner la tête vers une statue. Je mis plusieurs secondes, mais le choc foudroya tout mon être. Je reconnus la personne sculptée, ses traits, sa posture, même son expression de roc m'immobilisa.

«Maman…» soufflai-je en m'effondrant devant-elle.

Incroyable. Elle, ici, dans ce hall, parmi ces légendes, une hache de pierre entre ses doigts de marbre, une cape taillée dans la forme de ses courbes. Et cet air doux mais imposant que je lui avais toujours vu. Je sentais les larmes commencer à perler, quand soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière moi. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux et découvris l'espion. Mon cœur explosa. _Il_ se trouvait là, devant moi, en chair et en os, ses iris d'or brillant derrière ce masque, ces vêtements rouges, comme sanguinolents, cette posture si… _héroïque_.

«Qu-que…?» je ne savais quoi dire, et je devinai son sourire malicieux.

Il marcha vers moi et je voulus reculer, mais une force invisible m'en empêcha.

«J'ai vu ton combat. Tu m'as… impressionné.» siffla-t-il.

Je restai sans voix. Un compliment. Impressionné. Quel honneur…

«Tiens, tu es parti sans ta récompense.»

Il me tendit un sac de pièces ainsi qu'un trophée, blason d'or et d'argent, brillant comme la plus belle des pierres précieuses. Mon regard s'alluma d'une lueur d'enfant. C'était comme le plus bel instant, dans une vie on ne pourrait sûrement rêver mieux. Ou du moins je le croyais. Tout à mon admiration, je ne pus réagir. Une main gantée cacha ma vue, puis des lèvres froides vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Il ôta ses doigts et je ne pus que le contempler réajustant son masque.

Je bégayai. Je croyais avoir tout vu, tout vécu, mais j'étais loin du compte. Et lui, il continua à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Juste son regard mutin qui me glissait dessus. Son regard. Envoûtant. Envoûtant. Envoûtant. Vraiment parfait. Et je l'écoutai comme on écouterait un dieu.

«Ta mère… Une grande guerrière. Scarlet Robe, tueuse de baleverines, connue dans tout l'Albion. Et je sais où la trouver…»

Il laissa un blanc, pour que j'analyse ses paroles, me toisant encore. Je n'osais rien ajouter.

«J'ai ouï dire que tu avais retrouvé la trace de ta sœur. Ce serait bien que vous soyez réunis… tous les trois… ensemble. »

Je sentais ma langue pâteuse, mon crâne qui tambourinait, comme après un abus de bière, mais en même temps une plénitude toute nouvelle. Ma famille. Réunie. Mes larmes remontaient, mes doigts se crispaient, je fermai les yeux. Je souriai. C'était comme un rêve qui se réaliserait après qu'on l'eut oublié. De nouveau cette même main gantée contre ma peau, contre mes lèvres. Je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille:

«Je t'attendrai, Héros…»

C'était l'apogée du bonheur.

**À suivre...**


	2. Le Sang

**Décadence**

**Auteur:** Zowl  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating: **T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note: **Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus court au fur et à mesure que j'avance, j'arrive vraiment pas à faire plus long, c'est a-bu-sé ! Bon, j'me tais...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le sang**

«Je t'attendrai, Héros…»

Ces paroles me trottaient dans la tête depuis des jours, c'était terrible. M'attendre… Où ? Quand ? Quelle torture ! Je voulais me convaincre que rien ne s'était produit, qu'il m'avait juste remis mon prix, qu'il m'avait vaguement parlé de ma mère, et que rien d'autre. Mais impossible. Cette scène me hantait depuis ce jour où j'avais vaincu l'Arène, le but ultime de chaque guerrier. Mais pas le miens. Mon but n'était pas là. N'y était plus. Il était ailleurs, loin, dans un autre monde que le sable et le sang, dans un univers plus magique et plus compliqué. Plus inaccessible. Et je n'en avais ni le nom, ni la clef. Je vous l'avais dit, quelle torture.

Je m'aventurai dans Darkwood. Lugubre, oui, mais moins que mon esprit. Une brume étrange s'éleva autour de moi, comme à chaque fois que je venais ici, les racines qui écartelaient la terre se dressaient vers ma silhouette telles des griffes, les grognements et autres rires de la forêt résonnaient dans le brouillard. Une atmosphère mystérieuse, oppressant tout voyageur inexpérimenté jusqu'à le repousser dans les plus profonds recoins de la peur, des odeurs de vase et de fange, de viande faisandée ou carrément moisie. Oui, Darkwood dans toute sa splendeur.

Je me fis attaquer par quelques baleverines. Je les tuai, sans émotion, et m'attardai une secondes sur leurs cadavres. J'étais déçu. Déçu de ne plus ressentir cette impression de froid intense qui engourdissait tout mon corps, qui me détachait de la réalité comme un rêve trop beau. Un véritable manque physique et psychologique, un manque qui rend fou, qui nous colle à la réalité quand on veut juste la fuir.

Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans un cadavre, le faisant voler, et vis mon reflet dans la flaque de sang. Mes yeux maintenant ternes, cernés de traces sombres, mon corps trop maigre, mes traits de jeune homme tirés par le mal-être encadrés de cheveux emmêlés. Je grimaçai, ce n'était plus moi. Depuis que je l'avais tuée, ce besoin constant m'assassinait à mon tour. Il me fallait quelque chose. Pas beaucoup…

Je sentis mon corps chuter, s'écrouler dans la boue, je ne voulais plus chercher ce besoin, cette maintenant dépendance. Et je ne voulais plus ressentir la réalité. Je regardais donc le ciel, gris, fendu par les arbres morts, et j'essayais de m'y perdre. Et j'enviais les baleverines, les trolls, les bêtes sauvages, qui ne sont guidées que par leur instinct, pas par la recherche d'une chose inatteignable. Mes yeux s'inondèrent alors que, les bras en croix, je gisais dans la vase, véritable loque, héros maudit par la soif de sang.

Des voix m'éveillèrent soudain, venant de pas très loin. Elles semblaient être là depuis des lustres, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je me levai, sans m'intéresser à la saleté sur mes vêtements, et me dirigeai vers elles. Le camp. Le camp de Darkwood. Avec quelques marchands relayés et approvisionnés régulièrement. Mon épée à la main, je m'en approchai lentement, pas à pas, perdant peu à peu le contrôle sur moi-même. J'entendais ces voix, humaines, dénuées de toute méchanceté, plaisantant joyeusement autour d'une chope, pariant au Black Jack ou à je ne sais quel jeu de taverne, inconscientes de l'horreur qui planait dans ces bois. J'arrivai là-bas, le bras tremblant d'excitation, sentant déjà le goût glacé qui m'envahirait les sangs, puis les muscles, puis les os, puis l'âme.

Ils me remarquèrent, sourirent, me saluèrent comme le grand _héros_ que j'étais pour eux. Et moi je ne voyais en eux qu'une drogue plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre. Cette drogue qui coule en nous sans qu'on le sache. Cette drogue inguérissable qui maculait bientôt ma peau et mes habits, qui tachait le sol marécageux, qui glissait sur mon visage, qui, en s'écrasant sur mon arme, sonnait le glas de ces vendeurs malchanceux.

Cette drogue qu'on appelle le sang.

**À suivre...**


	3. La connaissance

**Décadence**

**Auteur: **Zowl  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** Je devrais vraiment me mettre à faire mes devoirs... "C'est bon, il te reste deux semaines pour les faires"... Deux semaines, dont une déjà passée à glanderet l'autre en voyage à Nice... très pratique pour travailler... Hum... Bonne lecture !  
**Note 2: **Le chapitres deviennent TRÈS courts...

Chapitre 3: La connaissance

C'était à pleurer, une véritable pitié, et pourtant si délicieux. Le sang coulait sur mes doigts que je portai à ma bouche. Un goût métallique, un nectar enivrant, un plaisir malsain. Et cette sensation de flottement, comme une âme, un fantôme errant, une chose désincarnée. Et cette fatigue terriblement agréable, autre rempart à la réalité. Et cette indifférence du monde environnant. La perfection à son apogée. L'apogée du bonheur. Le bonheur de tuer. Je quittai le camp d'un pas traînant, mon arme en main, fixant le vide devant moi, glissant au sol comme n'étant retenu par aucune force terrestre. Aucune limite ni barrière. Liberté. 

Ma tête retomba toute seule, plantant mon regard dans mon reflet, dans une simple flaque d'eau, des yeux vides me toisant d'au-dessous. Plus aucun geste, plus de mouvement brusque, juste la découverte de la réalité et le goût amer qui l'accompagne. Une horreur. Innommable. Le changement violent me retourna l'estomac et je me pliai en deux pour vomir. 

Encore des innocents, morts, de ma main, et à cause d'une envie malsaine… démoniaque. Je me sentais comme possédé, contrôlé par une force supérieure et cruelle, une force qui prenait plaisir à m'utiliser comme une marionnette pour assouvir ses désirs sanglants. Mais pourtant, à peine reconnecté au monde réel, je sentais ces envies sadiques reprendre leurs droits. Une peur terrible m'envahit en même temps, lui faisant concurrence elle m'engloutissait comme dans un bain de glace, un bain froid qui vous dévore la peau et les muscle, déchire chaque parcelle de votre corps. J'avais peur de moi. De moi-même. 

On dit que la seule vraie peur est celle de l'inconnu. Non. C'est faux. La pire des paniques, la terreur empoisonnée, c'est celle de la connaissance. 

C'est une horreur. 

**À suivre...**


	4. La Mort

**Décadence**

**Auteur:** Zowl  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** Toujours court, toujours glauque, mais bon...

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La mort**

Je n'avais pas hésité longtemps. Le désir de protéger des vies, et surtout de protéger ma volonté, mon contrôle, m'y avait forcé. Je ne me sentais pas héroïque, au contraire, la lâcheté faisait couler mes larmes à torrents. Mais j'étais décidé. Comme j'avais été décidé à tuer Whisper. Comme j'avais été décidé à massacrer ces marchands. À cause de son regard. Je frissonnai rien qu'à y repenser. Ses yeux. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sans m'en rendre compte, goûtant à nouveau les siennes, me remémorant le plaisir intense ressenti durant cet instant.

Cela me rappela à la réalité encore plus durement. Plus rien ne me retenait, surtout pas une euphorie si lointaine. Et pourtant si décisive. Je saisis donc mon arme ; le dernier sang qu'elle lècherait de son fil serait le miens. Mais je voulais sentir mon corps s'envoler, mes sentiments disparaître, lentement, pour savourer la libération. Alors j'entaillai doucement la peau de mon bras, avec délicatesse, sans précipitation. C'était à peine douloureux, un léger picotement, presque rien. Mais ça suffisait, ça m'apaisait déjà. La vue d'un sang humain.

«Ne fais pas ça» souffla une voix à mon oreille.

Je restais indifférent, ma tête tournait, la réalité s'éloignait, le froid progressait le long de mon corps, l'enveloppait, engourdissait chacune de ses parcelles, et je compris à cet instant que ma drogue n'était pas le sang. C'était bien plus terrible, plus immuable.

C'était la mort.

**À suivre…**


	5. Reste

**Décadence**

**Auteur: **Zowl  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** Je recommence à vivre ! Enfin la scène que je désirais tant écrire ! Gaaahhh...

**_Au fait:_** spéciale cace-dédi à Lady Burn parce qu'elle suit attentivement ma fic, et aussi parce que ses reviews sont super motivantes ;) Merci à elle, donc... voilà... 

**Chapitre 5: Reste**

«Reste ici!»

Mon esprit flottait entre ombre et lumière, entre mort et vie, entre plénitude et souffrance. Mais qui me retenait? J'aurais dû atteindre un agréable linceul, un cercueil libérateur, mais on m'avait retenu dans une prison terrestre où les barreaux n'étaient autres que mes désirs. Prisonnier de soi-même, quelle ironie. 

L'obscurité se fit moins intense, la douleur prit sa place, mon corps tout entier criait liberté alors qu'un bourreau l'enchaînait à la réalité. 

«Ne pars pas.»

Une voix envoûtante me fit un instant oublier ma souffrance, et je fus tenté de lui obéir. Quand je voulus revenir sur ma décision, il était trop tard. Je me retrouvai allongé dans un lit qui me sembla taillé de roc, avec des draps d'un inconfort piquant. Je grimaçai en ouvrant les yeux. La lumière me blessa comme des centaines d'aiguilles. Quelque chose dissimula soudain la désagréable clarté en se posant sur mon front. Une main gantée dont je ne me rappelais que trop bien. 

«Quelle bêtise» soupira-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Une profonde honte s'empara brusquement de moi et j'éclatai en sanglots. Une bêtise. Lui que j'avais impressionné, voilà que je le décevais, et ce en tentant de commettre la plus pitoyable des actions. 

«Tu aurais pu passer le point de non retour, me dit-il, tu aurais pu passer cette limite, faire cet acte... irréparable»

Sa main essuya mes larmes avec lenteur, puis elle s'éleva vers mes yeux et une sensation de déjà-vu envahit ma mémoire. Mais ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes pour un temps plus long, me détendirent, me laissèrent les goûter vraiment, pas comme le baiser trop court de l'autre fois. Un goût amer, vaguement sanguinolent, froid, inimitable, apaisant. Comme tout son être. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare de moi. Je vis alors ses doigts s'écarter, m'attendis à tomber nez à nez avec son masque, mais ce fut un sourire calculateur, plein de malice et d'envie qui accueillit ma vue. Une peau d'une pâleur mortelle, à la douceur infernale, sans imperfection, des traits bien dessinés, détendus, ces yeux dorés. Ces yeux pleins de désir. Désir de pouvoir, de contrôle, désir de chair, de sang. 

Il se pencha vers moi, ses bras encadrant mon visage, ses cheveux ébène, courts, dansant à chacun de ses gestes, son corps si irréel venant se coller au miens, et il me dit dans un souffle haletant:

«Ne meurs pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi.»

**À suivre…**


	6. L'amour

**Décadence**

**Auteur: **Zowl  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** Les spoilers se font nombreux à partir d'ici, car je suis le scénario original, du moins en partie... Bon, si je l'avais suivi avec perfection j'en aurais eu pour trois chapitres de plus et plein de blabla inutile, donc je saute un peu. Mais juste un peu :)

**Chapitre 6 : L'amour**

Depuis la dernière fois, nous nous revîmes régulièrement, et je sentais mon désir de meurtre se muer en un désir pour lui, pour son cœur, pour son corps, pour son âme. Il me guérissait à sa façon, et j'aimais ça. Il devenait de jour en jour ma nouvelle drogue, plus puissante encore que la mort. Pire qu'une simple addiction. Car je crois que l'on appelle ça l'amour.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au jour où je reçus une mission de la Guilde. Je devais me rendre à Hookcoast, où neige et glace avaient élu un domicile permanent. Rien de plus simple, une quête comme une autre. Malgré un malaise aux origines inconnues, je parvenais à m'en convaincre, jusqu'au moment où je vis ma sœur. Prisonnière. Entourée de barreaux foudroyants. Je sautai vers le fautif. Fautif que je reconnus aussitôt, des tatouages lui striant le visage, des cheveux gris tirés vers l'arrière en guise de couvre-chef. Le représentant de la Guilde, son dirigeant, son esprit central. Maze, le grand sorcier. Une rage incontrôlée s'empara de moi, un sentiment de colère fit trembler mes poings. Et ce ne fut rien en comparaison à ce que je ressentis ensuite.

« C'est trop lent, Maze. » susurra mon véritable ennemi.

Cette voix que je connaissais si bien. Ce ton charmeur qu'il était seul à contrôler. Je pensais à courir, loin, à fuir, ne pas l'approcher, oublier que je l'avais vu là, faire comme de rien, continuer nos vies. Comme avant.

« Oh, mais qui voilà ! » siffla sa voix soudain plus tranchante que n'importe quelle épée.

Je l'observais, choqué, la peau pâle, et ne me souvenais plus déjà des nuits passées ensemble, de son corps, son odeur, son goût, ma drogue de remplacement, juste un sentiment de trahison qui m'enserrait le cœur. Et avant même que mon pied ait pu me diriger vers lui pour assouvir ma soif de mort renouvelée, une prison de foudre telle celle de ma sœur me sauta dessus. Des larmes de rage, mais aussi de peur, perlèrent à mes yeux.

« Crève… » chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Le sorcier termina son office, libéra un sceptre étrange qu'ils nommaient « clef » et le céda à Jack. Une lumière bleutée enveloppa celui-ci alors qu'il me jetait un dernier regard amusé. J'entendis soudain ma sœur crier, je ne compris pas quoi, mais ma prison s'évapora. Ma sauveuse se volatilisa, emportée par mon bourreau, me laissant seul avec l'autre magicien, Maze, que j'étais bien décidé à voir mort.

Il fit apparaître une série de créatures hurlantes et griffues, horreurs volantes, vêtues de capes déchiquetées, leurs crocs n'ayant d'égales que leurs mâchoires, et me fixant de leurs grands orbites vides.

Mais rien, leur vue ne me fit même pas trembler, leurs cris n'attirèrent pas mes grimaces intimidées, leur apparence n'attisa en rien mon dégoût. Je voulais juste des cadavres, par ma main, par ma lame, rien d'autre. Je les tranchai donc sans émotion aucune, m'approchant lentement de l'homme, ma cible, un but que je ne perdrais pas, car j'en avais un besoin décuplé par la trahison.

Je le poursuivis dans toute la ville, il fuyait, se dissimulait derrière ses sortilèges, ses tours, que je déjouais un par un, et toujours avec un regard de dément.

Il tomba enfin, à bout de forces, et dit dans un dernier souffle, avant que je ne l'achève :

« Tu pourrais peut-être vaincre Jack… qui sait…

- Moi je sais. » le coupai-je sèchement.

Il me fixa pendant une seconde d'incrédulité et sa tête roula sur la neige. Le nectar écarlate maculait le sol, tranchant la blancheur habituelle de ces terres, résonnant lourdement en gouttant de mon épée. Et je ressentis enfin cette impression si longtemps refoulée. Des frissons agitaient mes muscles, et je souris. Quelle douceur. Le monde me sembla soudain terne autour de moi, hormis le sang qui coulait, plus de couleur, juste ce liquide carmin, et du noir, du blanc, partout, sur les maisons, sur la mer, dans le ciel, la lumière du phare qui se dressait derrière moi, et les yeux exorbités du vieux mage qui fixaient le vide.

Je traînai mes pieds vers une porte de cullis, retour à la Guilde. Ce trajet d'à peine quelques minutes me parut d'une longueur infinie, mais mon sourire sans joie restait en place, mon sourire de fou, mon rictus de malade.

Arrivé à destination, voilà que mes sens se brouillèrent encore plus, ma tête tourna, je chancelai, m'étalai dans l'entrée de la Guilde. Étrange. Un flou m'enveloppa, je vis et sentis des formes se précipiter vers moi, j'entendis des bruits lointains, de plus en plus lointains, et qui se perdaient aux fin fonds du monde. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme avant de totalement perdre connaissance.

**À suivre…**


	7. La Volonté

**Décadence**

**Auteur:** Zowl  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note:** J'avoue, c'est parti en cacahuète, mais j'avais envie de le voir tomber dans les pommes... Et le premier qui me dit que je change le scénario et que ça lui plaît pas bin il va lire une autre fic, hein, non mais... 'faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties...  
Ah, et vous remarquerez que les chapitres redeviennent plus longs. J'ai des choses à dire, moi ! Bon, je vais m'inhumer sous mes couvertures et je finis d'écrire...

**Chapitre 7**** : La Volonté**

Je me réveillai plus tard, dans un lit, la lumière déchiquetant mes yeux, des courbatures tendant mon corps, des grincements dans les oreilles. Et un mal de crâne rugissant. Pourquoi tout cela ? La fatigue ? L'effroi ? Ou peut-être la tristesse ? Je n'en savais rien. Je savais juste que je devais quitter cet endroit qui me paraissait familier. Et _le_ retrouver. L'anéantir. Annihiler sa volonté, détruire son corps, réduire sa raison à néant. Je me levai, les jambes tremblantes, et me dirigeai vers une porte.

Le monde commença à tourner. Mais je tins bond. M'agrippant à une des bibliothèques qui ornaient les murs, je repris mes esprits et continuait mon avancée. Mon corps m'obéissait à nouveau, ma tête vainquait son mal, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la clarté environnante, mes oreilles domptèrent les bourdonnements. 

À nouveau d'attaque je reconnus la Guilde et me guidai sans mal vers la sortie. Les apprentis et autres visiteurs me fixaient impressionnés, ou effrayés selon ce qu'ils savaient de moi, et le maître tenta de me retenir. Mais je courus vers la porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit sous mes paumes, je courus vers les bois qui m'accueillirent dans un bruissement de feuilles, je courus vers les cris et lumières qui brouillaient le calme habituel de l'endroit. Je courus vers celui que je devais tuer. 

Cette volonté se faisait de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit, rien jusqu'alors ne m'avait paru aussi clair, aussi précis, concis, aussi puissant. Et cette haine que je sentais couler en moi, qui se prolongeait dans ma lame, qui aurait fait trembler le plus terrible des démons. Cette haine que je déverserais sur lui. 

Je ne fus pas surpris du nombre incalculable d'ennemis qui m'attendaient. Des minions, des zombies, des voleurs, des assassins. Et de mon côté des apprentis de la Guilde, d'autres héros moins connus, des paysans armés de fourches et de faux, hommes ou femmes au regard farouche. 

Je traversais la mêlée sans m'y perdre. Je le sentais moins éloigné, peu à peu, plus proche, ma volonté ne faiblissait pas. 

« Tu vas mourir, Jack of Blades » me dis-je à moi-même.

Et je le trouvai enfin, brandissant la « clef » au-dessus de sa tête, faisant briller une énorme sphère de roc, la striant de milles signes bleus, activant je ne sais quel sceau ou rituel. Et à dire vrai, je me foutais bien de ce qu'il faisait, je voulais juste le voir étendu, sans vie. 

Mais à la seconde où il me vit, il éclata de rire. 

« Essaie donc de m'arrêter, si tu le peux ! » 

Et il disparut dans ce même éclat saphir qu'à Hookcoast. La voie qu'il avait tracée était toujours ouverte, et je courais à ses trousses par ce portail bleu, lumineux, sans contrôler mes mouvements. 

À peine eus-je reparu à l'air libre qu'une lame se planta devant moi. Je vis un homme à la gorge trouée sur ma gauche, et son bourreau occupait ma droite, et dans le reflet, mon reflet, qui se projetait sur l'épée, j'aperçus mes yeux cernés, lourds, rouges, mon teint pâle, mes traits creusés. En un rien de temps, le détenteur de l'arme fut tranché vif, et je continuai ma course effrénée. Je traversai ainsi Witchwood, mais mon ennemi s'enfuit de la même manière. 

Et j'atteignis une grotte sombre aux murs ornés de cristaux vaguement lumineux. Une odeur de viande faisandée empestait l'air, et les créatures courtes sur pattes qui couraient çà et là parmi les combattants m'indiquèrent mon emplacement. Une caverne, repère de hobbes, et encore cette même impression qu'_il_ se rapprochait de moi. 

Je me dirigeai encore vers lui, lui, lui, mon esprit obnubilé par sa présence. Mais quelqu'un me barra la route. Une armure couverte de traits, de griffures, mais brillante, reluisant du sang des adversaires vaincus, où je me vis à nouveau, et une main puissante saisit mon col pour me plaquer à la paroi de granit. 

« Toi… » murmura Tonnerre en me fixant haineusement. 

Je lui rendis un regard bien plus terrible, car la haine seule n'y faisait pas figure, la souffrance, la trahison, et surtout la tristesse l'y secondaient, effroyables. Il n'osa rien dire, troublé par mon expression hésitant entre fatigue et énergie, entre frénésie et anéantissement. Il me lâcha et me dit encore :

« Dès que c'est fini… Je venge ma sœur… 

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. » répliquai-je simplement, d'un ton sans équivoque.

Je n'étais pas juste sûr de moi, je le savais. Il ne me tuerait pas, il ne pourrait pas, non pas car il ne le voulait pas, mais bien plutôt parce que je ne désirais en rien mourir. Non, il ne vengerait pas sa sœur de cette manière. Il ne la vengerait jamais, il succomberait. Et ce de ma main. Je le savais, c'était comme ça. Inévitable. 

Mais il ne me retint plus, puisque déjà je rejoignis la salle où Jack m'avait attendu. Oui, attendu. Il me fixait, les bras croisés, son regard hautement amusé me fixant d'un air qui en disait long. 

« Tu es drôlement lent, pour un héros de ton rang ! Je m'attendais à mieux. » se plaignit-il, faussement déçu. 

Je me ruai sur lui, ma colère décuplée par ce numéro. Il rigola. D'un rire presque enfantin, tant il s'amusait de la situation. Et à peine eus-je le temps de dire « Tu vas le regretter ! » qu'il s'évaporait à nouveau. 

Encore une dernière pierre à activer. Une dernière avant de récupérer ce qu'il voulait. Une dernière avant d'échouer dans ma tentative pour le détruire. Mais il réussit. Il gagna, et se volatilisa une dernière fois.

« On se retrouve à la Guilde. » m'avait-il glissé avant de disparaître. 

La Guilde. Je m'y téléportai sans attendre. 

**À suivre…**


	8. l'Épée des Âges

**Décadence**

**Auteur:** Zowl  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst... La première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça... Je m'auto-choque...  
**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage n'est à moi, mais à Lionhead, car sinon le héros et le méchant finiraient ensemble !  
**Rating:** T pour des raisons évidentes...  
**Résumé:** Dans l'Arène, le Héros est hypnotisé par _son_ regard. Il y succombe comme à la plus puissante des drogues...  
**Note: **Le dernier chapitre... Mon Dieuuu, c'était trop long ! Et sinon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... **_LA_** scène que je **_DEVAIS_** absolument écrire... Je vous dirai laquelle à la fin du chapitre, sinon ça casse du suspens... Vous verrez bien...

**Chapitre 8 :**** L'Épée des Âges**

À la Guilde. Enfin. Une dernière bataille, peut-être, un dernier round à ce combat que je menais contre lui. Je l'espérais. L'un de nous vaincrait, tuerait l'autre de sang froid. Je le désirais. Et je redoutais l'instant. Une peur croissante envahissait mon esprit et son rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreilles, en boucle, douce torture aux effets dévastateurs. Son rire me rappelait nos nuits. Son rire me rappelait nos corps. Il me rappelait la saveurs de nos moments, il me rappelait lui, celui que j'aimais, celui à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur, celui à qui j'avais offert corps et âme, celui qui dominait à présent mon esprit. Celui que toute une vie de haine et de colère n'effacerait jamais.

Je suais, je pleurais, je tremblais, je courais vers la salle où il m'attendait. Mais une voix m'interpella. Je me retournai. Le Maître de la Guilde, mon professeur depuis mon arrivée dans l'établissement, depuis mon enfance, gisait au sol, tendant une main tremblante dans ma direction. Je courus vers lui. Un réflexe, simplement parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à pourquoi je m'étais accroupi à son côté, juste qu'un élève doit seconder son maître, il doit l'écouter, en toute situation. Et cette habitude m'était restée malgré les épreuves subies.

« Arrête Jack… Tu dois le vaincre… » me dit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Je retins le rictus qui me brûlait les lèvres, et la réplique cinglante qui l'accompagnait. Non, c'est vrai ? Je dois vaincre Jack ? Je dois l'arrêter ? JE NE M'EN ÉTAIS PAS DOUTÉ UNE SEULE SECONDE ! Mais je me contentai d'acquiescer distraitement, et allai enfin ouvrir la porte vers la salle secrète.

Un courant d'air menaçant sembla me repousser, alors que je combattais déjà, ma peur assaillant mes entrailles par ses coups de poignard glacés, mon sang gelant dans mes veines. Et ma volonté qui fondait comme neige au soleil. Une sensation d'impuissance toute nouvelle me prit au corps, et mes pas ralentissaient peu à peu alors que j'approchais de mon destin. Une dernière porte à pousser. Une dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant le grand saut. Et la pièce circulaire se dévoila devant moi. Des fresques contre les murs, un cercle lumineux en son centre, un œil-de-bœuf pour seule fenêtre, une coupole magistrale en guise de plafond. Et lui en son centre, tenant un corps animé de soubresauts et de plaintes déchirantes. Je croisai son regard, ce même regard qui m'avait ordonné de tuer Whisper, ce même regard qui m'avait sauvé d'une soif de sang incontrôlée, ce même regard qui, d'un coup, me faisait douter. Ce regard qui depuis ce jour maudit de l'Arène régissait ma vie dans son entier. Il décidait de ma volonté, selon ses propres envies.

« Tiens donc, chère Scarlet, miaula-t-il à la forme qu'il retenait, ne serait-ce pas ton fils qui nous rendrait visite ? »

Je crus défaillir. Ma mère. Ma maman. Prisonnière de ce monstre envoûteur.

« Tu arrives un peu tard… _Héros._ » me dit-il d'un ton suave alors que sa lame glissait sur le cou de sa captive.

Le corps s'écroula, tel un pantin désarticulé, une marionnette aux fils coupés, un bruit sourd retentit, résonna dans tout l'édifice, et sonna ainsi le glas de Scarlet Robe d'Oakvale, tueuse de baleverines.

C'est alors que le vrai rituel put commencer. Le sang se répandait, la magie s'invitait, le but de mon ennemi apparaissait sous nos yeux. Une épée magnifique, respirant le surnaturel, au pommeau d'onyx et d'obsidienne, à la lame brillant d'un éclat cruel, avide de sang, comme les yeux de celui qui tendait la main pour la saisir.

« L'Épée des Âges… l'arme légendaire… enfin mienne… » souffla-t-il.

Un regard fasciné, un geste lent, calculé, un sourire de triomphe sous son masque, de légers frissons pour l'émotion. Tout y était, tout. Et moi je restais planté là, incapable du moindre mouvement, les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues, les yeux dans le vague, et son regard plein de désir. Encore plus de désir que jamais, plus de désir que lors de nos nuits, plus de désir que quand nos corps se rencontraient. Plus de désir pour une arme que ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti pour moi. Et cela me fit hurler. Rien d'intelligible. Juste un cri horrifié, vengeur, déçu. Je me jetai sur lui, sans réfléchir, je levai mon bras, je sautai, je beuglais ma rage. Et il me stoppa d'un simple coup. Je giclai, roulai, respirai la poussière.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal et pus le voir fixer sa nouvelle arme avec admiration. Je devinais sans effort le sourire agréablement surpris qui étirait ses lèvres. Son sourire. Il me glaçait rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Je réfléchis rapidement, mon amour du combat reprenait le dessus, et décidai de ne plus l'attaquer de front. Alors que j'établissais une tactique, il parla. D'une voix décontractée, mais ennuyé par un détail. Il arborait une position qui vexerait n'importe quel combattant. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant l'arme, et enfin la tête penchée vers l'épaule.

« C'est embêtant, j'ai besoin de plus de sang pour la contrôler hors de cet endroit. Une autre victime… Elle fera sûrement l'affaire. »

Il ricana en se tournant vers une forme allongée sur le roc. Je reconnus ma sœur, étendue, inconsciente.

« NON ! » hurlai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec son habituel regard malicieux.

« Ou bien peut-être que _ton_ sang lui plaira plus. Et bien, si je testais ses capacités de cette manière ? Que dirais-tu de nourrir l'Épée des Âges ? La nourrir de ta vie ? »

Je frissonnai en l'entendant parler ainsi. Non pas que je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Au contraire, son ton me sembla si familier, si habituel, que l'écouter usé de telle manière me choqua profondément. Et je fus paralysé une seconde de trop. Il se rua sur moi, me plaqua au sol, et se pencha, près de mon visage, plaçant sa lame près, trop près de mon cou.

À califourchon sur mon ventre, la respiration lente, je le sentais jubiler. Et puis soudain, il fit l'improbable, ma surprise fut sans égale, il ôta son masque et vint m'embrasser.

Un blanc.

Je retrouvai ses saveurs.

Plus rien tout autour.

Son odeur.

Son goût.

Ses lèvres.

Et tout son visage parfait.

Et sa lame sur ma gorge qui me rappelle immanquablement à la réalité.

Et ses lèvres qui m'en écartent.

Et ma volonté qui s'efface.

Mes instincts, mon amour qui la remplacent.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, si ce n'est que je le voulais. Je le voulais. Lui, aucun autre. Seulement lui. Lui, lui, encore lui. Et mon cœur qui battait la chamade, mon souffle qui devenait irrégulier, mon regard qui le fixait d'un air trouble. Et lui qui me répondait de son éternel sourire. Un grand sourire, mutin, calculateur – toujours – et si beau.

« Jack… » murmurai-je.

J'allais lui dire. Je l'aimais. Je _devais_ lui dire. Il m'épargnerait, c'était obligé, il ne pouvait pas me tuer. Non, impossible. C'était Jack, c'était mon guérisseur, mon _sauveur_. Mon amour, mon amant, celui qui possédait ma vie.

C'était aussi un tueur, l'assassin de ma mère, celui par qui tout avait commencé, par son regard inquisiteur, ordonnateur, qui avait tué Whisper par mon bras, qui m'avait initié au sang.

Un combat intérieur. Une tempête. Un ouragan incontrôlable dont les vagues débordèrent par mes yeux, roulèrent en trombes sur mes joues, se perdirent dans la poussière ou furent cueillies par ses lèvres – encore elles.

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu vas cruellement me manquer. » susurra-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Il releva un peu sa lame, mais il attendit trop. Ces simples paroles avaient transformé mon combat en lutte plus qu'inégale pour la survie. L'instinct, l'envie de continuer mon chemin, toute ma vie passée et future me sautèrent dessus, et sans vraiment savoir comment je me dégageai de son emprise. Il se releva, moi aussi, et le duel s'engagea. Tailles, estoques, sauts, roulades, magie, muscles. Il s'acharna, moi aussi. Attaque, parade, cri étouffé, hurlement, égratignure, blessure profonde. Il tomba à terre. Moi pas. Son flanc saignait. Ses côtes brisées lui arrachaient de terribles gémissements. Sa main trop faible avait lâché l'épée. Un simple mouvement du poignet et je pourrais le réduire à néant. Le goût du sang revint à ma bouche, la saveur mortelle d'un assassinat, anticipant le coup prochain.

« Petit frère… » couina soudainement quelqu'un.

Je me retournai et vis ma sœur, éveillée, qui tentait péniblement de se relever. Elle observa la scène quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix sans équivoque :

« Tue-le ! »

Mon poing se serra sur ma lame. Une sensation de vide m'envahissait alors que je levai le bras, que le regard de Jack se fit plus paniqué. Paniqué. Il m'arracha un sourire attristé. Le grand guerrier qu'il était se retrouvait dans une position bien pitoyable.

« Tu vas me manquer, Jack. Cruellement. » dis-je pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

Il me jeta un dernier regard, pas un de ceux qu'il arborait tout le temps, mais un regard triste et désolé, sincèrement désolé. Je ne m'attendris pas et terminai mon office.

Jack of Blades n'était plus.

Je pris donc l'Épée des Âges, la saisis, d'une main ferme, alors que l'irréalité du moment me vidait de toute énergie. La même fatigue. Le même sentiment de froid engourdissant. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avant _nous deux_. Mais là ça devait rester. Car le vide était réel, ce n'était pas une simple illusion sanguinolente qui s'en irait au premier appel. C'était le vide qui restait à la place de mon cœur. Le vide terrible. Et en même temps je m'en fichais. L'indifférence reprenait son contrôle. Et une voix me disait de tuer. Encore, encore. Massacrer, faire couler le sang. J'avais bien détruit ce à quoi je tenais le plus, alors autant continuer sur cette voie.

Je me tournai vers ma sœur, l'épée toujours en main.

Je m'approchai d'elle et levai mon arme.

**FIN **

* * *

Et paf, la décadence d'un héros qui se conclut sur un massacre ! Bon, vous pouvez aimer, vous pouvez ne pas aimer, moi j'm'en fous j'ai fini d'écrire ce truc ! Tu parles d'un soulagement...

J'avoue, certains moments vaguement guimauve, mais je compense plutôt bien le côté namoureux transi, nan ?

Mais si vous désirez me complimenter sur ma synthaxe parfaite, mon orthographe incroyable, mon vocabulaire terriblement riche, ne vous gênez pas ! :)

Comment ça "Va te pendre !" ??

Pfeuh... méchants...

...Reviews ?...


	9. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Tonnerre gît à mes pieds. Son sang macule l'Épée des Âges. Il a voulu venger sa sœur, il n'a pas pu. Je m'en fous, je ne ressens rien. Je suis le Héros légendaire. L'homme sans émotion. Je vis dans les livres d'histoire, je massacre mes ennemis sur les tapisseries et les tableaux qui ornent les demeures, je répands leurs tripes, je tue, j'assassine, j'égorge, je tranche. 

Et tout ça sans un seul sentiment.

Ou presque. Car parfois, dans mon lit, je me rappelle nos nuits. Il me revient, en rêve, car le sommeil écarte le néant qui s'est emparé de mon corps depuis tant d'années. Et dans mes songes je le rejoins. Je l'oublierai ? Peut-être. Qui sait, comme avait dit Maze ? Qui sait si un jour je vaincrai le souvenir de Jack of Blades, le plus grand des guerriers ? Pas moi en tout cas. 

Le temps nous le dira, ou nous le dira pas. 

Et oui, qui sait ?

…**FIN… pour de bon **


End file.
